


Just, why?

by FairyNiamh



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He is given a tip on a new relic, but things are not what he thought.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	Just, why?

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Kindle Fire.

Indiana looked at the paper and frowned. He had never heard of this statue of Dahn-gbi, not of the Whydah the Dahomeyans. It sounded like a made up cult, but the statue piqued his interest.

There were legends of it causing miraculous recoveries and impossible pregnancy. Now, the chance that it was all just hocus pocus mumbo jumbo was astronomical, but there was another word to draw the eye of any archeology scholar, gold.

People have killed for it, which means he needs to at least see it. Besides, as cultish as it sounded, it also seemed religious. Which was his area of expertise.

He frowned when he read the last known location. Why would such a relic be at Sweetwater, Texas? Hell, where was that place? Texas, obviously, but where!?!

He knew about Dallas, Houston, and Austin, the three large cities of the state, but where was Sweetwater? Sounded like a coastal city to him, so he started there.

He pulled out his maps of the state and searched for it. He wanted to kick himself when he saw the tiny for at the edge of his DFW map. Looks like a blink and you'll miss it. Still, small just made it easier for him to find things.

He warned the Dean of his departure and booked the next flight to Dallas. A few hours by plane and a few more by car and his stomach dropped to the floor at the large sign that welcomed him to a festival. his destination of Sweetwater was holding their 'Annual Rattlesnake Round-up'.

When he asked his driver about the Dahn-gbi, the man had laughingly told him all about the majestic snake idol of life. How it was good with emerald scales, ruby eyes, and opal teeth holding a 40 carat diamond. A beautiful piece, he was sure.

Still, snakes, why was it always snakes?

-Fin-


End file.
